


Повесть о столиком Жане и инспекторе с латунным сердцем

by fetisu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Стимпанк AU, антиутопия, смерть персонажа, стимпанк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetisu/pseuds/fetisu
Summary: Добро пожаловать, дорогой читатель, в мир заводных механизмов и страшных тайн. В мир, где рядом с людьми из плоти и крови живут автоматоны из латуни, и только Бог знает, какие из сердец действительно полны человечности.В этой повести герой приезжает в Монтрёй-на-море, становится главным Инженером - не путать достойную должность с обычными механиками - и завоевывает любовь всех жителей, кроме инспектора с холодным взглядом.Жан Вальжан и Жавер в антиутопии и стимпанк AU





	Повесть о столиком Жане и инспекторе с латунным сердцем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale of Hundred-Faced Jean & the Brass-Hearted Inspector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812626) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



> Перевод был выполнен на конкурс «Путешествие в панк-миры», номинация «Механические сердца», на fanfics.me в апереле 2020

Садитесь поближе, дорогие читатели, и устраивайтесь поудобнее. Герой нашей сегодняшней истории достаточно известен, пусть другие рассказчики и редко вспоминают об этой части его жизни. Однако не сочтите за критику: мы оставим нашим собратьям по искусству плетения небылиц и множество захватывающих (и безуспешных) попыток сбежать из адских копей и трогательную сцену спасения человеческого ребенка, которого наш герой вынес прямо с баррикад Плавучего Города, пронесся сквозь лабиринт водных потоков и буквально вернув к жизни.

С вашего позволения мы всё же начнём и первым делом напомним, что в те времена, когда наш герой был известен как Главный Инженер Мадлен, его заботам был вверен городок Монтрёй-на-море, который тогда еще возвышался над уровнем моря. Жители его медленно тонущих мрачных укрытий и башен считали инженера Мадлена настоящим благословением.

Это был крепко сложенный мужчина с крупной головой, взлохмаченными седыми волосами и густой бородой. Если бы мы могли допустить в своем рассказе каплю критики, то упрекнули бы его в некоторой неухоженности: он не всегда выглядел подобающе своему статусу. Хотя на первый взгляд все условности моды были соблюдены, отдельные детали портили весь образ. Воротник его извечного горчично-желтого пальто стоял слишком высоко, а рукава рубашек были излишне длинны: такие носили в неспокойные дни предшествовавшие Великой Революции. Стоило ему на это намекнуть, как он тут же в шутку отвечал, что такому старому человеку, как он, подобает не менее старая одежда; кроме того так были менее заметны пятна въевшегося в кожу масла, с которым он работал на фабрике.

За то время, что он медленно тонул, Монтрёй-на-море из безмятежной деревеньки выродился в полуразрушенный город, всё более отчаянно захлебывающийся без воздуха, хлеба и возможности найти себе работу. Все его фабрики обрушились, а хозяйства умерли. С каждым днём горожане становились все более голодными и озлобленными, пока всё вокруг от лугов и полей до башенок церквей медленно и неизбежно скрывалось под водой. И не было денег, чтобы установить огромные механизмы или системы паровых турбин, чтобы всё же попытаться побороть всепоглощающую стихию.

Когда однажды в то, что осталось от города, вошёл бродяга, никто не обратил на него внимания. Только жандармский капитан сделал себе мысленную пометку проверить его документы до наступления темноты. Но в полдень того же дня произошло событие, кардинальным образом изменившее судьбу всего Монтрёй-на-море и этого бродяги в особенности: концентрированная кислота разлилась по всему городу. Один из заброшенных гигантских механизмов, который никто не потрудился в свое время должным образом утилизировать, теперь высвободил своё едкое содержимое на беззащитные улицы; смертельной волной оно прошлось по городу, добравшись и до малоэтажных лачуг нищих рабочих. На крыше старого здания, постепенно утопавшего в кислоте, осталось двое маленьких детей. И пока остальные спасались бегством или застыли, крича от ужаса, этот человек вмешался, воспользовавшись своей невероятной силой.

Тогда еще никому не известный бродяга спустился по цепи большого крана прямо в растворявшиеся в кислоте остатки здания, схватил детей и вместе с ними на спине взобрался обратно наверх. Когда дети оказались в любящих руках матери, вся толпа ликовала и превозносила спасителя.

Конечно же, наши дорогие читатели уже узнали в этом бродяге будущего господина Мадлена. В тот день его приветствовали как героя, а потому никому и в голову бы не пришло проверить его документы. Когда через некоторое время он стал владельцем вновь открывшейся местной фабрики, а сам Император Пара вручил ему титул Инженера, жители города впервые за долгое время понадеялись на светлое будущее.

Шли годы, и в городе остался только один человек, не желавший присоединиться к толпе почитателей гениального Инженера Мадлена. Этот человек был необычайного роста, а во всем его темном облике было лишь одно светлое пятно: вставленные в глазницы лампы накаливания. Его одинаково боялись что преступники, что честные люди, хотя последним опасаться было нечего: с ними он был всегда крайне вежлив и учтив, по крайней мере, покуда они оставались добропорядочными гражданами. Звали его Жавером, и со своей неизменной тростью со свинцовым набалдашником и тяжелой, как сама ртуть, рукой он служил городским инспектором. Хотя современный читатель может ожидать от блюстителя закона добрый нрав и беспристрастность, в те времена все было совсем наоборот. И пусть Жавер мог быть ужасно суров и не умел смеяться, но власть свою он использовал только против тех, кто преступил закон, дабы предать их суду.

Тем более странным кажется тот факт, что в общении со всеми обожаемым Инженером Мадленом он сохранял дистанцию, граничащую с грубостью. Разумеется, свой долг он выполнял неукоснительно. Перфоленты с отчетами неизменно доставлялись каждое утро, однако он сам всеми силами избегал разговоров с господином Мадленом кроме тех случаев, когда закон требовал иного. Те, кому доводилось слышать, как он высказывался о досточтимом господине Мадлене — изредка его домработница, а чаще солдаты расположенного в городе воинского подразделения, чьим долгом было помогать Жаверу в обходах — могли подумать, что он в чем-то подозревал господина Мадлена. В каком-то обмане? Не совсем, скорее некоторой несообразности, будто бы его прошлое не соотносилось с настоящим, а вместе с ящиком для инструментов он всегда таскал с собой груз страшных тайн.

Мы считаем необходимым подчеркнуть исключительность положения Мадлена, в то время занимавшего должность Главного Инженера, пусть даже и в маленьком провинциальном городке. Именно он регулировал законы и правила этой Инженерии. Хотя она была, конечно, подчинена великой Французской Империи, но когда речь шла о повседневных вопросах, именно его перфоленты с указами регламентировали жизнь Монтрёй-на-море. Инженер Мадлен мог одним росчерком пера изменить планировку улиц, лишить целую семью рабочих дома, или — ибо, как мы знаем, он был милосердным и богобоязненным человеком — выделить им в два раза больше талонов на еду. Говорят, подчиненные ему металлоиды иногда будто бы случайно роняли пару золотых монет у домов голодающих бедняков.

Многие люди подвергались искушению власти, предавались желанию обогатиться за чужой счет. Во избежание таких случаев по всем Французским Инженериям круглый год разъезжали на громадных железных конях личные служащие Императора Пара. Хотя в сравнительно небольшой Монтрёй-на-море они заглядывали редко, Инженер Мадлен не нуждался в их замечаниях. Целые дни он проводил на фабрике, а поздними вечерами распределял добытое трудом богатства среди обычных граждан, оставляя себе лишь необходимые крохи. Его дом был едва обставлен, а одежда, как уже упоминалось, не менялась с веяниями моды. А вот к еде он, наоборот, был весьма придирчив: в качестве напитка он предпочитал исключительно воду, а на его столе можно было найти разве что жидкий суп, да кусок хлеба с солью, хотя изредка он и позволял себе настоящие, выращенные под солнцем, сливы.

Тут же следует уточнить, что никто никогда не видел, чтобы Инспектор ел, хотя какой-то бродяга и утверждал, что как-то раз находясь за решёткой он проснулся посреди ночи и своими глазами видел, как Жавер заливал в себя машинное масло. Все тут же решили, что бродяга был пьян: все совершенно точно знали, что Инспектор оставался в рабочем состоянии исключительно за счёт нюхательного табака и собственной злобы.

Таковы были два человека, ставшие, каждый по-своему, опорой всего города, которой ему так не хватало. Они избегали друг друга, кружились словно в смертельном танце двух рыцарей-металлоидов, медленно, с каждым поворотом заводных ключей, приближая неминуемую остановку собственных сердец.

И все мы знаем, когда наступил неизбежный конец, не так ли? В ту суровую зимнюю ночь, когда Жавер арестовал бедняжку Фантину, свободного автоматона, некогда работавшего на фабрике господина Мадлена. Он забрал её в участок, где тщательно перечислял все совершенные ею преступления. Хотя большого значения тяжесть и количество преступлений для автоматона тогда не имели. Как помнит наш дорогой читатель, даже свободного за любой проступок в те времена отправляли на несколько лет принудительных работ. Прекрасно понимая свое горестное положение, Фантина отчаянно молила о милосердии.

Она умоляла, рассказывая о маленькой девочке, маленькой версии её собственной модели, из которой слишком рано сцедили все жидкости и оставили валяться бездыханной кучей шестеренок и опустевших трубок за мастерской месье Толомье, человека, который в исключительный момент хорошего настроения даровал Фантине свободу.

— Она такая маленькая, господин Инспектор, я умоляю вас! Мне нужно еще три года беспрерывно работать, чтобы заплатить за детали и масло, а потом она сможет самостоятельно работать. Иначе эти ужасные люди, у которых находится моя маленькая Козетта, получат её в собственное владение. Прошу, господин Инспектор, одно дело быть рабом Инженерии, но быть бесправным автоматоном в руках мелочного человека...

— Ни слова больше, — холодный свет неподвижных глаз Инспектора даже не моргнул. — Девочка? И где же она? Так далеко, что до нее и не добраться? Даже если бы она действительно существовала, что тогда? Раз уж она была списана, и слишком хрупка, чтобы окупать своё содержание, то бессмысленно тратить ресурсы, давая таким как она время окрепнуть. Все мы — мужчины, женщины, автоматоны — созданы, чтобы работать и хранить божью веру. Если человек становится калекой, то он все равно должен найти себе достойное занятие, или же умрет от голода. А если автоматон не может выполнять предписанную ему работу, то какая может быть ему снисходительность? Мир не может позволить себе содержать лентяев и бездельников! Не ропщи и прими свое наказание с достоинством.

В этот момент в больницу ворвался Инженер Мадлен, полный ярости из-за подобной несправедливости. Слова, которые вырывались у него в ту ночь, были жестоки и суровы, как и имена, которыми Фантина нарекала его в ответ. В нашей истории и без того много ужасных слов, так что мы возьмем на себя смелость опустить все те невольные оскорбления, что прозвучали в ту ночь. Однако все же следует обратить внимание читателя, что хотя к утру Фантина и Инженер Мадлен успешно пришли к взаимному пониманию, ни одно из оброненных добрых слов не достучалось до души грозного Инспектора. Он растворился в ночи, пришибленный как побитая собака, и, как всякий оскорбленный зверь, затаил злобу и стал опасен для окружающих.

Что ж, достаточно о том злополучном вечере. Позвольте нам вместо этого без промедления перейти к моменту, который случился несколькими неделями позже, и который наблюдало куда меньшее количество глаз. Хотя старательная медсестра и занесла некоторые детали в журнал, слухи о тех событиях не проникли в большинство расхожих историй — досадно, поскольку они проливают свет на последующие события.

События, о которых мы говорим, произошли у смертного одра несчастной Фантины. Такова была цена тяжёлой работы и её решения отправлять большую часть денег Козетте. Чтобы заплатить трактирщикам, удерживающим её малышку, Фантина сэкономила на жизненно необходимых минеральных маслах, на которые Инженерия держала монополию, продавая их за бешеные деньги, фактически никогда не выпуская из своей крепкой хватки даже формально свободных автоматонов. Пропустив несколько приемов автоматон практически теряет дееспособность, а перенастройка и замена износившихся деталей стоят не одно состояние. Стоит упустить лишь еще пару дней, и даже все золото империи не спасет от неминуемой остановки внутренностей — в эту западню попала и несчастная Фантина. Шестеренки и катодные лампы, спрятанные под мягкой кожей были слишком изъедены этим жестким миром, чтобы их можно было починить. Сколько бы денег Инженер Мадлен не спустил в жадные ручонки механиков и сколько бы самых качественных масел не влил в ее внутренние механизмы, все было предрешено. Теперь ей оставалось только дожидаться малышки Козетты, чтобы попрощаться, да слушать напеваемые добрыми медсестрами церковные гимны, чтобы отвлечься от боли.

Инженер Мадлен только что вернулся из своей поездки на суд в Аррасе. Это путешествие, подобно схождению в ад, оставило ему после себя мерное назойливое тиканье, словно от метронома, в правом легочном насосе, от которого он так никогда и не смог избавиться. В Париже он носил вычурные карманные часы, чтобы замаскировать этот звук, — однако прости нас, дорогой читатель, мы забежали слишком далеко вперед.

Инженер Мадлен не смог привести маленькую Козетту к постели Фантины, но сам упал на колени перед умирающей и поклялся заботиться о девочке и вырастить её свободной, хоть она и была выплавлена в горниле для нескончаемой тяжёлой работы. Думаем, никого из читателей не удивит, что Фантина замерла навек с блаженной улыбкой на изношенном лице.

Как только ей закрыли глаза, в мрачную комнату тут же просочилось холодное, практически ледяное, сияние. Слишком хорошо изученное Инженером Мадленом за все те годы, что он провел на подземной каторге.

— Жавер, — спросил он не повернувшись к вошедшему, — ты пришел за мной?

— Господин Инженер, — никогда еще не были это слова сказаны с таким презрением, — я знал, что вы всего лишь грешный механизм. Надеюсь, вы не успели привыкнуть к солнечному свету, — Жавер громко опустил трость на пол, а его обычно такие холодные глаза вспыхнули с оживлением. — Настало время торжества подлинной справедливости! Здание окружено, а тебе следует вернуться на законное место, чтобы никогда больше не вводить в заблуждение честных людей. Так что никакого сопротивления, 2460-Жан.

От этого обращения Мадлена передернуло до омерзения. На мгновение он вновь стал тем зверем, каким был раньше; вновь услышать эти ужасные цифры, теперь, когда он стал джентльменом, уважаемым Главным Инженером. О, нам, всего лишь наблюдателям чужой истории, никогда не понять каково было ему вновь услышать это даже не имя, а унизительный номер, который вновь отбросил его во времена Тулонских шахт, полных истерзанных бесконечных трудом созданий.

Мы желаем всем сердцем, чтобы нашим дорогим читателям никогда не пришлось увидеть что-то столь ужасное, но обязаны предостеречь: как бы ни была ужасна мысль о самом существовании подобного, забывать об этом ни в коем случае нельзя. Почти целое столетие шахты Тулона и других городов Франции оставались позорным пятном на нашей великой истории.

Если быть честными, то пока все шахты и фабрики подобного рода не будут навсегда закрыты и запрещены, каждое человеческое начинание будет совершено под этим позорным знаком. Ведь вся окружающая действительность будет зиждиться на страданиях живых и мыслящих существ.

В Тулоне за любой проступок автоматонов отправляли в самые глубокие шахты на много лет. Соединенные питательными трубками, они были прикованы к бесконечным трубам, которые простирались миля за милей под всей Францией. Углубляясь все дальше в землю, одни автоматоны разгребали камни и прокладывали новые трубы, чтобы полчища других следом рыли землю и отделяли гравий в нескончаемой погоне за полезными ископаемыми. Днем и ночью они добывали минералы и редчайшие кристаллы, необходимые для развития и функционирования всего мира. Мира, выстроенного на их надломленных тяжелым трудом спинах. Несмотря на то, что формально закон запрещал ссылать автоматонов в эти адские копи больше, чем на пять лет, слишком легко было продлить срок тому, кто не имел никакого права голоса.

Целых девятнадцать лет Жан модели 2460 гнул спину под землей. Первые пять лет он получил за попытку стянуть машинного масла для семи совершенно новых автоматонов, вышедших с той же фабрики, что и он; только такие связи и оставались единственным подобием семьи для многих механизмов. Остальные начислили за многочисленные попытки побега. Он симулировал неисправности, вскрывал питательные трубы и загрязнял в них жидкости, прятался в мусорном фургоне, а в самой своей известной попытке добрался почти до самой поверхности по вентиляционной шахте, опускавшейся под землю на целую милю.

За исключением этих кратких моментов, все девятнадцать лет он непрерывно работал в подземном аду шахт Тулона.

Так глубоко под землей ни у кого не оставалось ни малейшего воспоминания о солнечном свете. В непрерывных ржаво-красных от местных ламп сумерках автоматоны теряли остатки человечности, ровно как и их искусственные руки истирались до латунного основания, словно окровавленные кости, скребущие в грязи.

Только раз в неделю этим несчастным созданиям доводилось увидеть что-то помимо бесконечных коридоров с трубами. В такие моменты ржаво-красный свет сменялся холодным свечением глаз надзирателей. Они были людьми из плоти и крови, только вместо глаз у них были лампы, служившие своеобразной униформой. И каждую неделю, с точностью до секунды, они добровольно погружались во тьму подземелий, в которую даже автоматонов ссылали только за провинности. Надзиратели без всякой жалости отцепляли одни группы автоматонов от труб и сменяли их другими, чтобы одни и те же не работали все время вместе в одном проходе.

Именно такие картины проносились перед глазами Инженера Мадлена каждый раз, когда он замечал неестественный свет от глаз инспектора Жавера. Разве можно его упрекнуть за мгновение слабости перед лицом такого врага?

— А теперь медленно повернись и подними руки, чтобы я их видел, — Жавер начал выстукивать тростью по полу тот самый ритм, подобный сердцебиению самого ада, который непрерывно отбивался цепями заключенных подземной каторги. — Все должно возвращаться на круги своя. Боже, стоит только подумать что ты, ты притворялся Главным Инженером! — покачав головой, инспектор подошел к Мадлену, играя тростью словно дубинкой. — Больше никаких рыданий по этой безбожной механине из латуни, разлёгшейся в больнице словно настоящая женщина! Надо срочно отправить остатки на переработку, пока еще остались неиспорченные детали.

— Да ты будто... Да ты сам частично машина! Обычные люди с ужасом смотрят в твои искусственные глаза, — Мадлен, поборов свой страх, смотрел прямо на Инспектора, хотя он и не нашёл сил взглянуть ему в глаза. — Разве провинилась Фантина хоть в чем-нибудь кроме того, что была вылита в горниле, а не рождена женщиной?

— Она преступила закон, равно как и ты. Какое может быть сострадание всего лишь из-за того, что она была создана на фабрике?

Вместе с инспектором над Мадленом нависло и ненавистное сияние, и тот вздрогнул, осознав, что вновь отбрасывает ту бледную тень, от которой так стремился убежать.

— А как же девочка. Неужели в вас нет никакого сострадания, инспектор Жавер? Неужто вы и сердце заменили на трубки и шестерёнки? Прошу, мне нужно всего лишь три дня!

Жавер разразился смехом и властной рукой схватил Мадлена за шею ровно над тем местом, куда присоединялись питательные трубки, и удовлетворенно кивнул, почувствовав дрожь уже бывшего Инженера.

— Какую грустную историю ты рассказал черствому инспектору. Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня, 2460-Жан? Думаешь, ты такой несчастный? Созданный для простой обработки дерева, тебе даже разрешили работать вместе с одной из "сестер". О, конечно же мне известна вся твоя подноготная. Я заподозрил неладное, когда заметил, что Главный Инженер никогда не ест и не спит, и с тех пор я по крохам собирал информацию о тебе. Ты появился из ниоткуда, никогда не уставал и за столько лет практически не изменился, — Жавер склонился к самому уху Мадлена и прошептал. — Давай я расскажу тебе правду. На самом деле меня тоже собрали на фабрике.

Несмотря на то, что движения Мадлена были ограничены жесткой хваткой инспектора, он резко повернул голову и в изумлении открыл рот:

— Ты? Но ты ведь был надзирателем!

— Да, моя фабрика была прикреплена к шахте заключенных на юге, и моими собратьями часто заменяли людей, когда их не хватало.

— Это незаконно, — прошептал Мадлен, выискивая в нависшей над ним фигуре следы от швов или отверстия под трубки.

— Как хорошо ты знаком с буквой закона, жаль, не можешь её следовать, — Жавер с презрением выдержал хорошо знакомый изучающий взгляд.

Насмешливый изгиб губ инспектора казался жестоким и устрашающим в неестественном свете глаз. Теперь Мадлену стало ясно, почему ни он, ни другие жители Монтрёй-на-море не заметили автоматона под шкурой инспектора. Блюститель закона с глазами надзирателя, с тяжелой рукой, с этим отстраненным голосом... Да кто бы вообще искал за этой маской человечность, не важно природную или искусственную? Как Мадлен спрятал Жана под обликом Инженера, так и Жавер полностью растворился в личине инспектора.

— Мой создатель был предан суду прежде, чем успел меня переработать. Впрочем, — он оскалил зубы в жуткой пародии на усмешку, — наказание было под стать его преступлениям. Он закончил свои дни на фабрике органов, а меня отправили в тюрьму за то, что не донес на него ранее. Когда я вышел на свободу, то точно знал, что у таких как мы есть только два пути: служить закону или стать пылью под его ногами. Я сделал свой выбор, как и ты сделал свой.

— Мы можем стать чем-то большим, чем просто механизмы!

— Пфф! Ты всегда был неразумным, 2460-Жан. Мы созданы для того чтобы работать и служить. Не важно сколько изящной одежды или вычурных волос мы на себя нацепим, — Жавер приподнял приподнял парик, обнажая латунный свод черепа, — мы все равно останемся всего лишь бездушными механизмами. Мне никогда не стать человеком. Как, впрочем, и тебе. Что ж, тогда я стану настолько полезным автоматоном, насколько только смогу, и буду служить закону, который дает мне вполне достаточно свободы. Что мы без закона, если не дикие звери?

— Нет, — Мадлен, возражая, так резко мотнул головой, что его борода распустилась, не оставив никаких сомнений в своей искусственности, — я человек, Жавер, и не важно что под плотью спрятаны кости из латуни. И Фантина, она тоже жила... она любила! А теперь она ушла навсегда, оставив после себя маленькую девочку. Какая разница, появилась она из её чрева или горнила? Мы тоже живые. Мы любим и страдаем так же, как и люди, и мы все стремимся к свободе от имперской каторги!

— Говори за себя, — с усмешкой оборвал его Жавер. — Я более чем доволен своим положением инспектора. Я заработал его тяжким трудом и надлежащим поведением... Пока твой спектакль чуть было не лишил меня всего!

— Да, признаю, — слегка кивнул Мадлен, — мне не стоило продолжать притворяться перед тобой, особенно когда ты заговорил про уход с поста. Но ты должен понимать, если бы я выдал себя, если бы позволил заковать себя и отвезти в Аррас... — он протянул руку к Фантине, упокоившейся с миром. — Ради ей ребенка я был вынужден притворяться. Я покорно пойду с тобой, Жавер, но сначала дай мне всего три дня, прошу.

— Ты принимаешь меня за идиота? Ты натворил столько дел из-за этой безбожной механины, но в конце концов, это ничего не изменило. Ты возвращаешься во тьму, — тряхнул Мадлена Жавер, — и если я правильно понимаю, как работают великие двигатели правосудия, ты больше никогда не выйдешь на свободу.

Свободной рукой Жавер снял с пояса наручники из вороненой стали — именно такие использовали в Тулоне; они были очень тяжелые, созданные специально для удерживания даже автоматонов, предназначенных для дробления камней голыми руками — и защелкнул одно кольцо на левой руке Мадлена, прежде чем грубо толкнуть и развернуть того к себе лицом. Когда он было потянулся ко второму запястью, Мадлен вдруг пошатнулся, будто бы потеряв равновесие, и Жавер внезапно почувствовал чей-то палец на своей щеке.

— Что за...

Прохожие потом рассказывали, что из окон больницы в тот вечер струился жуткий белый свет, как будто бы кто-то рискнул провести внутри здания эксперимент Руссо с шаровой молнией. Едкий запах озона заполонил комнату, заглушив тошнотворный запах болезни. Пар вырывался из щелей двух автоматонов, и ни одного из них в тот момент нельзя было принять за человека. Когда потрескивающее сияние пропало, Инспектор Жавер, покачнувшись как старое дерево, медленно повалился, и из-за его воротника повалил дым. Он упал на Мадлена и впервые за многие годы его глаза погасли.

Мадлен на удивление бережно поймал его и прощупал пульс. Дыхание инспектора стало на мгновение прерывистым, но сердце его было крепким, и вскоре он вновь размеренно задышал. Только после этого Мадлен обыскал его карманы и найденным ключом вскрыл замок наручника на левой руке, стараясь не смотреть на латунь и серебро, просвечивающиеся сквозь тяжелые ожоги на руках.

Дело в том, что один из секретов Мадлена Инспектор Жавер так и не раскрыл: с тех пор, как бывший заключенный 2460-Жан проезжал через город Динь, никто больше не видел бесценного серебряного конденсатора отца Мириэля, хотя множество жителей Монтрёй-на-море и чувствовали его силу, когда Главный Инженер пожимал им руки в конце рабочего дня.

Электрического тока, прошедшего в тот вечер через господина Мадлена, было достаточно, чтобы убить лошадь. Но, к счастью, недостаточно, чтобы вывести из строя крепко сложенного автоматона.

— Мне жаль, Жавер, — Мадлен, нет, с этого момента его следует вновь называть Жаном, хотя мы ни за что не произнесем те ужасные цифры, которыми его бездушно пронумеровали, положил бессознательного инспектора на кровать и приковал, а затем положил ключ на соседнюю тумбочку, до которой было невозможно дотянуться с кровати.

— Но я сомневаюсь, что ты выслушаешь меня, когда очнешься, — Жан убедился, что волосы Жавера выглядели естественно, нацепив на маленькие крючочки, которые тот, должно быть, приделал себе сам, чтобы парик не слетал во время драк с буйными заключенными. — Я надеюсь, что однажды ты тоже увидишь сковывающие тебя незримые цепи, и сможешь вырваться из них прежде, чем умрешь.

Жан Вальжан перекрестил расслабленное лицо Жавера и поцеловал в лоб.

Вот и подошёл к концу наш рассказ об этом небольшом эпизоде, который часто обходят стороной, рассказывая о Столиком Жане. Но мы всё же решили рассказать его вам, дорогие читатели, ведь как бы мы не относились к человеку, который плюет на свои корни и добровольно служит собственным угнетателям, Жан признал в Инспекторе собрата по несчастью.

И запомните, друзья: не все оковы видны невооруженным взглядом, и подчас тяжелее всего сломать те цепи, которыми мы сковываем своё сердце.


End file.
